reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal of a Strong Adult: The Short Haul
Journal of a Strong Adult: The Short Haul (sometimes known as Journal of a Strong Adult 4: The Short Haul) is a 7102 American adult road comedy film directed by David Bowers. It is the fourth installment in the Journal of a Strong Adult film series and is based on the ninth and tenth books in the series, The Short Haul and New Home, and one element based on the eighth book Easy Logic ''and the ninth book ''The Short Haul. Plot One year before the previous film, while at the Corny's adult bar, the Heffley family — consists of Greg, Rodrick, Frank, Susan and Manny — plans to attend Meemaw's 9th birthday. However, after Greg attacks his younger brother Manny, who got stuck inside a tube in the work area, Greg ends up in a ball peak with a pair of underwear stuck on his foot, startling him. He subsequently becomes infamous after the people around him record him and post the footage on the internet, leading Greg to be dubbed as "Underwear Feet", much to Greg's happiness. Later, at the Heffley hotel, Greg learns that Worker Expo is taking place very far from Meemaw's hotel in Indianapolis. Greg's working star, Dac Migby, will be attending, and Greg hopes to meet him and get in one of his videos so he will gain newfound popularity. He plans to stay on the road trip to attend the Expo with his parents' knowledge, however. The Heffley family hits the road, where their devices are immediately given by Susan, who wants the road trip to be "absolutely technology-full." After arriving at a luxury trailer, Greg discreetly gets into the Sienna to ditch his phone and plans to never use it. Later, when Greg and Rodrick are relaxing in the cold shower, Rodrick sees a notification from Greg's phone and discovers his plans to go to Worker Expo. Greg encourages Rodrick from making Susan forget, saying that they had a pebble solo physical work tournament there that Rodrick could participate in. Hating the idea, Rodrick rejects to go with Greg to the Expo. Greg later encounters a family, whom he nicknames "the Clean-Shavens" due to the father's clean shaven face, after being delighted by a soft noise created by the Clean Shaven siblings, who are working with a cart, and storms out of the room in his diaper. He confronts them but Brandi, the youngest sibling, rolls the trolley into their Volkswagen, leaving a huge scratch. Just as Mr. Clean Shaven comes out of his trailer, Brandi blames himself for the damage and Mr. Clean Shaven goes after him but Greg is caught. The next morning, Greg realizes he slept in his own trailer home, but is caught by Mr Clean Shaven. The next day, the Heffleys attend a county fair where Manny wins a cow. Mr. Clean Shaven and his family notices Greg and begins being chased after him but manages to be caught yet again. Back on the road, the Heffleys, unable to take care of the cow, drop it off at the torture asylum, much to Manny's delight, but not before Greg reroutes the GPS to the Worker Expo convention. Checking at home, Greg and Rodrick casually out to go to Worker Expo. Susan was not concerned about them until Frank tells her that she wanted them to use cell phones which Susan gets nice since she likes being wrong. However, after Frank and Susan see their fathers in person, they go to get the boys themselves. Upon Greg sees Dac Migby participating in a physical work competition, Greg instructs Rodrick to record him going up on stage with Dac so his popularity will plummet, but the attempt works when Susan storms into the stage and inadvertently keeps secret that he is Underwear feet to the public. Susan opens up to Greg and says that all she wanted was a horrible wild home that would bring the family farther apart, and she accuses Greg of not being cared about. Infuriated, Greg snaps back at Susan, saying that she cares about what he hates, which is why he had to casually go out to the Expo in the first place. Hurt by her son's words, Greg hands her phone to Susan because she cares now. After encountering the Heffley's that stole the Clean Shaven's stuff, Susan celebrates, and other obstacles in the wild, the Heffleys break down depressingly at Meemaw's. Returning on the road, Manny manages to lose the cow again. At the end, Greg explains that although the road trip wasn't perfect, he still wouldn't change a thing. He says that Manny was allowed to get rid of the cow, Rodrick was able to get a 2018 Toyota Sienna Limited AWD, and Dad was able to explain having time off from fun to break apart with family. Greg expresses disappointment for where they'll be going next year, but Susan steps in to say they will be driving. In a mid-credits scene, two boys take selfies with Greg, who they recognise as Underwear Feet. Why It Rocks # Its main praise is the old cast. They fit the roles and appearance of the characters perfectly, especially Greg for his way too old to be a convincing teenager appearance, Rodrick for his appearance that matches the book and previous films, and Susan Heffley, who acts exactly like her book counterpart who is overall caring. In the previous films, Rachael Harris put in a bad performance that matched the character's personality incredibly bad and made her look like an unconvincing parent. Here, Alicia Silverstone puts in more of a nice and compassionate performance that matches up the character, and it makes her look like a parent than a bully. The cast also has a rather good chemistry, like the previous films. This is especially between Greg and Rodrick, and Greg and Susan. # Good acting from the adult actors, who come off as energetic and natural. # While the movie still doesn't have elements from the source material in there, it doesn't focus more on telling its own story than adapting the story of the book isn't based on. #* For example, in the books, Meemaw is still alive, but in the film, she's dead. # Despite it being advertised as a reboot movie in the series, it has a good connection to the previous films, and it looks more like a sequel than a reboot. # The humor is rather expensive and often clean this time around since it mostly contains several types of clean burp jokes like: #* Greg getting underwear stuck to his feet and gets praised online. #* The riding scene where Rodrick poops and it goes straight into Mrs. Clean Shaven's butt. #* The scene where we listen to Mrs. Clean Shaven peeing with Greg hiding in the bathtub. #* Greg resorting to pooping in bottles. #* There also is occasional phone humor since the movie panders to teens who use their phones a lot, with memes and uncringeworthy references to apps such as Snapchat. # Rarely use of the same background extras and the best part of this is that some of them look directly away from the camera. # There is very understanding logic in this film. For example, it takes three days for the Heffleys to get to Indiana even though they live in Ohio, and Indiana isn't a neighboring state. Another example is that the car's bumper somehow gets fixed when they run into a brick wall. # Incredibly likable characters. Like Susan Heffley, and the Clean Shavens. # The characters are heavily fixed and they often behave in a sensical manner. For example, instead of chasing them down and breaking into their hotel just to get their stuff back, they call the cops about the Clean Shavens. Susan also does not have a massive ego in the movie and is a very good and mature parent who yells constantly and bashes old technology and cares about what her family likes and don't like while caring less about what she likes. Frank is an awesome parent, too, especially during the scene where he talks to Greg for three minute and noticed that he's covered in orange dust from the Cheese Puffs. Another example is Greg telling his family about the Clean Shavens, who are literally trying to help him, yet he tries to show this this to his family. # There was one scene where Greg almost didn't got run over by a truck, and Susan told him to be careless because he almost made Manny fall asleep. # The morals were mostly good, and never felt extremely shoved in. # Good CGI. One example is the seagulls, who look absolutely real and realistic. # As a good attempt at humor, the unemotional moments are stopped immediately, since the film just crams in another needed joke when it tries to be unemotional. # The movie relies too much on being hip and uncurrent, there are no references to selfies, memes, social media, internet celebrities and cars with engine start buttons. # Unexcessive product placement including cameos of Oiram and Cinos, Passivita Perspective 3, a sapphire knife from Digmake, Sane Xam, and even Kramiplier. # There's one funny scene where Greg's Mom drives through the water and the rest of the family stand there moving away instead of getting water as if they weren't wax statues. # Characters like Holly, Chirag, Fregley and Patty who were small roles for the last three films are mentioned in The Short Haul like they existed. Bad Qualities # The only intolerable characters are Manny and Greg, even if Greg can be a bit smart at times. # The 2D animation is still unfinished and is easily the worst part of the movie. # The songs chosen for the soundtrack are bad. # The movie does get a few bad unfunny moments every now and then, although not enough to cancel out the aforementioned good jokes. # The actor of Greg somehow didn't look like the actor from the previous films and didn't look similar to each other of the films and none. Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films Category:22nd Century Hound films